


I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You

by HanaHeart



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHeart/pseuds/HanaHeart
Summary: After battles, doubts arise about the worth of war...
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG-13, I guess  
> Disclaimer: I wish that they were mine sadly, they are not. And the song belongs to Mark Anthony as well. TT  
> Warnings: well, slight AU and slight OOCness.  
> Archive: Be my guest  
> Feedback: It's always welcomed  
> Author's Notes: well, I hope it will not be sappy and boring. I hope you enjoy it. Written for Legolas-Aragorn-Slash Fic-A-Thon challenge  
> Thanks for Ladyhawkshadow for beta-ing it for me...love you, sweetie.

Legolas sighed deeply as he looked around the fort, searching for his missing lover. Aragorn has been hiding somewhere since the battle of Helms Deep had ended this morning. At first, Legolas had left him be, understanding that the man needed some time on his own. But the night has finally come with no sign of the man. Legolas closed his eyes and focused his sharp senses, trying to locate his lover's scent over the scent of death that still lingered in the place. Opening his eyes, Legolas walked in the direction that his heart was leading him to, soon, he saw a figure of a man, sitting alone on a bench in an isolated corner of the deserted gardens.

'My love,' Legolas said softly. 'What are you doing alone in this place?'

Aragorn looked up and forced a smile on his tired face when he saw Legolas standing in front of him. "Legolas," he said softly. "My beautiful love."

Legolas smiled and walked to the bench, then sat next to his lover. "What's wrong, my love?" he asked softly. "Why are you sitting here alone?"

Aragorn sighed and looked up at the sky without saying anything. He was silent for a while before he said suddenly. "Strange thoughts had been filling my head ever since the end of today's battle. Thoughts that I know I shouldn't dwell on. But I can't help myself from thinking about them."

"What are they, my love?" Legolas asked, placing a comforting hand on his lover's shoulder.

Aragorn shook his head. "It's better if they remain unsaid. I shouldn't have thought of them in the first place."

Legolas took his hand, sighing deeply. "Are you having doubts of any kind, my love? If that was it, then you better let them out of your chest." He said quietly, staring at the moon in the sky. "Tell me, beloved. You know that you can trust me. After all, I trusted you with my doubts before."

Aragorn remained silent for a while before saying softly. 'We have lost so many men and elves in today's battle. We have lost Haldir and many other brave soldiers…my mind kept asking me why? Was it worth to lose all these men? Why did we have to lose them?' He looked at Legolas with sad eyes. 'You must think that I'm weak to think this way…you must think that I'm not worthy of your love or respect…because I don't think I'm worthy of anything…not even my birthright, let alone your love.' The man sighed deeply. 'My heart is lost, Legolas. I feel like I cannot stand up on my own.'

Legolas remained silent for a while before Aragorn heard him humming softly.

 _"Moon so bright, night so fine…Keep your heart here with mine."_ Legolas sang as he looked with warmth at the man next to him, placing a hand over the man's hand.

" _Life's a dream, we a dreaming…Race the moon…catch the wind_ … _Ride the night to the end_ … _Seize the day…stand up for the light."_ He stood up abruptly in front of Aragorn.

" _I want to spend my lifetime loving you_ … _If that is all in life, I ever do…Heroes rise, heroes fall…Rise again…win it all."_ he pulled the man to his feet, locking their eyes into each other's

" _In your heart, can't you feel the glory?_ _Through our joy, through our pain…We can move worlds again_ … _Take my hand, dance with me (Dance with me)."_ Holding his lover's waist, Legolas swung their bodies around.

 _"I want to spend my lifetime loving you…If that is all in life, I ever do…I will want nothing else to see me through…If I can spend my lifetime loving you…"_ Legolas stopped and looked up into Aragorn's eyes.

 _"Though we know, we will never come again_ … _Where there is love, life begins_ … _Over and over again_ … _Save the night, save the day_ … _Save the love, come what may…Love is worth everything we pay_ … _I want to spend my lifetime loving you…If that is all in life, I ever do…I want to spend my lifetime loving you_ … _If that is all in life, I ever do…I will want nothing else to see me through…If I can spend my lifetime loving you…_ Does that answer your questions and doubts?" Legolas whispered softly, burying his face into his lover's strong chest.

A tear fell down Aragorn's cheek as he tightened his embrace around his lover's slender body. 'I love you, Legolas.'

Legolas pulled away and smiled up at his lover. 'Always remember, beloved. We are fighting so love remains in those lands. We are fighting so our love can live without fear. And as long as this love is alive, we'll always stay together and life would be worthwhile.'

'I'll never forget that, sweetheart.' With that, Aragorn leaned his face forwards, capturing Legolas' red lips with his.

The End


End file.
